The Stars above Heaven
by aceangel
Summary: When Mino Asuka was transferred to a new school, she gets hurt by the secret that she had for years. And she meets her childhood friend but couldn't remember him. Will she ever recover from the burden of her seret? Or will she even suffer even more?


The Stars above Heaven

The main character in this story will be Mino Asuka, age 16 (OC).

Chapter 1 – A new school.

Asuka stirred as the sunlight rays hit her.

"Leave me alone…I want to go to sleep..." she moaned.

BBBRRRRIIIINNNGGGG!

Asuka jerked up.

"WHAT!" she screamed.

Asuka = not a morning person.

Asuka glanced around, blinking.

"Oops…" she said as she rubbed her head.

She turned off her alarm and looked at the sky.

Clear, blue and not a cloud in sight.

"Oh right! Today's my first day at school!" she said.

Asuka glanced at her clock, her jaws dropped.

"30 minutes! Ahhhhh! Need to get a move on!" she cried.

She quickly put on her school uniform and grabbed her school bag, went to the bathroom and washed her face and teeth.

She went to the kitchen, took 2 pieces of toast, spread some butter on them and tossed it in bag; she filled her bottle with water and placed that in her school bag.

"20 minutes left!" she cried as she looked at her watch.

She grabbed 2 pieces of toast and picked up her school bag.

She went to the lounge room and smiled at a picture of two people.

"Morning, mum…Morning dad…please forgive me…" she said sadly as she gently stroked her parents face with her finger.

She sighed and grabbed her telescope and stuffed it in her school bag and zipped it up. (The telescopes was in parts so it's smaller than when it's attached to each other)

She slammed the door shut when she left her apartment and went down the lift.

She glanced at her watch.

15 minutes left…

…

Asuka sighed as she ran to Konoha high school.

"Er…where is it…" she asked herself.

She looked around and spotted a lady.

"Excuse me, madam," she said as she approached the lady.

"Yes?" the lady said as she turned around.

Asuka winced slightly.

"Um…Do you know where Konoha high school is?" she asked.

"Just walk down this street and turn right," the lady answered as she pointed.

"Thanks!"

Asuka bowed to the lady and dashed off.

The lady smiled and whispered, "Could you be…no…it has been years…"

Asuka tried not to cry in joy when she saw students wearing the same uniform.

"YES! RAMEN!" someone yelled really loudly in her ear.

Asuka winced and turned around to see a group of boys.

She rubbed her ear and tried not to glare at the boy.

The boy who yelled in her ear rubbed his head and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry…I was to hyper…" he said giving an apologetic grin.

"It's okay…" Asuka murmured and glanced at her watch.

5 minutes left.

Her eyes widened and she ran off to school.

The blonde boy who yelled in her ear stared after her.

His mouth dropped open.

"Eh…what did she say?" he said.

"I highly doubt that she accepted you apology, Naruto," a boy with long hair said to Naruto.

"But Neji! She said something but she said it really quietly!" Naruto whined.

He turned his head to see a black hair boy looking after the girl that ran off.

"Oi! Sasuke! You look like you know her!" Naruto yelled to the black hair boy.

Sasuke blinked.

"Dobe," muttered Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, "I'm not a dobe!"

"Hn."

Sasuke walked off.

"Sasuke!" whined Naruto.

Naruto sighed and followed him.

'Could she be…no… it can't be her…she was too cheery and bright," Sasuke thought.

He sighed.

Asuka ran to school, ignoring the whistles and stares that went her way.

She panted slightly when she entered the school building.

She walked down the hallway, hoping to see the office.

When she found a door that was marked 'Principal,' she knocked on the door.

"Come in!" said a voice.

Asuka took a deep breath and entered the room.

Asuka saw a pretty lady with blonde hair in loose piggy tails.

"Hi, I'm the new student," Asuka began nervously.

"Oh! You must be the new student! Come in! I'm Tsunade!" the principal said.

"Er…Hi…"

"Don't be shy! Here's you schedule!"

"Um…Thanks!"

"And you're early! School starts in 20 minutes!"

"H-huh?" stuttered Asuka.

"Oh! School starts on 9am! Not 8:40am!"

"Oh…"

"Have a nice day!" Tsunade smiled.

Asuka smiled nervously as she closed the door.

But she heard something about 'sake' when she left the room…

Asuka sighed when she glanced at her scheldule.

She covered her mouth with her hand and cough slightly.

'What is wrong with me?' she thought as she uncovered her hand.

She lowered her eyes and sighed.

"Hey! Your that girl from earlier!" a boy yelled.

Asuka eyes snapped opened, she saw the boy from earlier.

The boy ran to her with a grin on his face.

"Sorry about yelling in your ear earlier! And I'm Naruto by the way!" Naruto yelled.

"…"

"Dobe, you scaring her," said a cool, calm voice.

Asuka blinked as Naruto turned around to a boy with black hair.

"Sasuke! I'm not scaring her!" Naruto whined.

Sasuke looked coolly at Asuka.

His eyes widened in surprise.

'No…it can't be…' he thought.

"Hey! What's your name?" asked Naruto.

Asuka blinked.

"Mino Asuka…" she answered in a soft voice.

'What! No…but she…she was different! She had a totally different personality…' thought Sasuke.

"Asuka, eh? Well I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto grinned.

Naruto eyes traveled to Sasuke.

"And this is Uchiha Sasuke!" Naruto said.

"Oh…nice to meet you…" Asuka said.

"Hn."

"Sasuke! Be a bit more polite!" Naruto sighed.

Naruto blinked and looked at Sasuke.

There was a weird look in his eyes.

"Ah hah! Sasuke! You know Asuka before, right!" Naruto grinned.

"Hn."

"Asuka! Do you know Sasuke from somewhere before?" asked Naruto.

"Nope…" Asuka said.

'What…hmm…same person but different personality…' Sasuke thought.

"Hey, Asuka! Your different!" Naruto said.

"Huh?"

"Most girls would swoon over Sasuke and you – hey! Are you even listening!" Naruto yelled.

Asuka was staring somewhere else…

Asuka blinked when Naruto waved his hand in front of her face.

"Did you say something?" Asuka asked.

Naruto sighed, "I just said – oh never mind! Can I see your schedule!

Asuka handed her schedule over.

Naruto looked at it and grinned.

"Awesome! We have the same class together!" Naruto grinned.

"Oh…"

!

"Bell rang! C'mon!" Naruto yelled.

He grabbed Asuka's hand but Asuka had taken one step to her right so Naruto had taken Sasuke's hand instead.

When Naruto was running through the hallway, Sasuke spoke up.

"Let me go, dobe," Sasuke said.

"Eh! When did Asuka began to talk like Sasuke?" asked Naruto as he slowed down.

Naruto turned around to see Sasuke.

"Eh? Sorry Sasuke!" Naruto said nervously as he let go of Sasuke.

He froze.

Sasuke had his 'The Famous Uchiha Glare.'

Naruto trembled under his gaze.

"Bow before the supreme Uchiha of all," Sasuke said.

Naruto dropped to his knees.

"Beg for your life," hissed Sasuke.

Asuka sweat drop when she saw Naruto drag Sasuke away.

Sasuke had an emotionless expression on…

But where is her first class?

Naruto still has her schedule…

End of Chapter


End file.
